


You can be luxurious

by filthdumpster (Tamburlaine)



Series: After Idol Radio [2]
Category: BTOB, VIXX
Genre: Bottom Ilhoon, Canon Compliant, Casual Sex, Dirty Talk, Ilhoon is a Brat, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Rare Pairings, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamburlaine/pseuds/filthdumpster
Summary: Ilhoon goes to Wonsik's studio to listen to his music and they end up recording something of their own.or alternatively,Ilhoon and Wonsik switch from rapping to fucking in two seconds.





	You can be luxurious

 

Wonsik’s recording studio was just like the one Ilhoon used in Cube’s building. The mixing board dominated the room. By it were two chairs and in front of it a window into the dark recording booth. When Wonsik switched the lights on, Ilhoon could see the mic stand inside. There was black leather couch against the back wall of the room and behind the couch a mini fridge, which Wonsik headed to after tossing his coat over the back of one of the chairs. “Do you want anything to drink?”

“Yes please.” Ilhoon had had an iced coffee during Idol Radio, but if he was correct, he’d need something more to drink soon enough. Wonsik tossed him a bottle of sparkling water. Ilhoon barely caught it and put it down while he got out of his coat. He tugged his mask below his chin to drink.

Wonsik sat down in the chair and turned on the laptop connected to the mixing board. Ilhoon rolled the other chair next to his.

“Let me show you what I’ve been working on lately”, Wonsik said, focused on the screen. Ilhoon hummed his assent and took off his cap. It left his hair flat, and he rubbed his fingers around to fix it.

Wonsik’s hand interrupted the frantic movement. Ilhoon closed his eyes when Wonsik pushed his fingers along his scalp and swept his hair back. He would have purred if he could. When he looked up, Wonsik pulled his hand back and smiled crookedly.

“You look great.” He reached to the keyboard and pressed play on the track. “It’s just a raw beat. Everything more polished is on the album.”

Ilhoon nodded along to the heavy bass. It was good, of course it was; airy but determined. A little dark.

“I like it, hyung.”

Wonsik smiled, eyes on his hands in his lap. It was odd how bashful he looked. Ilhoon loved the dichotomy in him: how aggressive and angry he was on stage, how kind and considerate he was off it.

"Thank you." They listened until the track ended, then Wonsik reached to the keyboard and stopped, finger hovering over the replay button. "Do you want to try recording something to it?" 

"Freestyle? Sure."

It was past midnight. They hadn’t met anyone on their way down to the recording studio. There were probably people still working up in the offices, but the basement level was only theirs.

Wonsik turned on the track again and began recording a separate audio file for whatever they came up with. Ilhoon left his hoodie and cap on the couch and followed Wonsik into the recording booth. He closed the door behind him. Wonsik had already put headphones around his neck, and Ilhoon took the other pair while Wonsik tried to lower the mic stand.

“This should work”, he said with a chuckle. Ilhoon rolled his eyes. It was a little too high for him, and a little too low for Wonsik.

“I think we’ll manage.”

The track was constantly playing through the headphones. When Ilhoon put them on, the headband kept his hair off his face. He pulled one of the speakers behind his ear so that he could hear Wonsik too.

They began lightly, both warming up and trying to find the rhythm. Ilhoon found himself getting distracted by the movement of Wonsik’s hands, his shoulders, his low rough voice when he rapped. He knew what those hands looked like wrapped around his waist, what those shoulders felt like under his nails, how that voice could send shivers down his spine when it whispered dirty words against his skin.

He felt hot in his thin t-shirt and decided to speed things up.

“It’s embarrassing to say but with lyrics, I have a habit of being brave.” Ilhoon caught Wonsik’s eyes and didn’t hide his desire for him. Wonsik’s lips tugged up and he moved naturally closer to Ilhoon.

“Our combination shines, neon in the night city. Our fit so hot, our chemi so hot.” Ravi’s voice was a soft rumble and Ilhoon reached out for the zipper of his hoodie.

“Again tonight, my mouth can’t stay still, so I can make hyung lose his mind too”, he rapped and pulled it down. He couldn’t wait to get his hands on Wonsik’s body. Even over his shirt, he could feel the ridges of his abs, hard and mouthwatering.

“Supernova, open up, I can feel no gravity. The thing that drags me in is only you.” Ravi’s hand wrapped around the back of Ilhoon’s neck. “I wanna see our chemistry. Even if people may say things, I don’t care. Don’t worry, baby, I’ll protect you.”

Ilhoon smiled at the words and pushed Wonsik’s hoodie off his shoulder. “Only the sound of us breathing fills the room, call your members and tell them you’re staying out tonight.” Wonsik raised his arms so that Ilhoon could divest him of his shirt. Wonsik tossed it on the floor with his hoodie, and Ilhoon splayed his hands over Wonsik’s chest. “With me, it’ll be two straight days, no sleep, get ready.”

“The moment the tips of your fingers touch my body, my stiffened senses become sharp and on edge. A definite heat comes up, I think you’ve got what I want.” Wonsik murmured the last words, and Ilhoon doubted the mic could pick up on them anymore.

Wonsik pulled him closer with a hand on his waist, snuck it in underneath his shirt. The other still held Ilhoon’s neck in a tight grip. Ilhoon tipped his head to the side when Wonsik leaned in and grazed his teeth over Ilhoon’s throat.

“We’ll probably do it all night. I’m your soldier, I’m always ready. You’ve memorized my tattoos, and you’ve filled me up to the deepest places. No matter what button you press, I’ll make the sweetest of sounds. I’ll be your greatest instrument.”

Wonsik closed his mouth around Ilhoon’s neck, half a kiss and half a bite, and Ilhoon moaned. He trailed his hands across Wonsik’s chest, down his stomach, around to his back to pull him in closer.

“Fuck”, Wonsik mumbled against his throat.

Ilhoon chuckled, couldn’t help it. “That’s the plan, hyung.”

Wonsik laughed too and bit into one of the tendons of Ilhoon’s neck. Ilhoon tugged at his belt in reaction. With the other hand, he scraped down Wonsik’s back hard enough to raise red welts in his wake. They couldn’t leave lasting marks on each other, but Ilhoon was happy with something that remained until the morning.

“How about you put that smart mouth of yours to better use?” Wonsik said.

Ilhoon would love to. On his way down to his knees, he kissed a trail across Wonsik's neck down to his chest, bit both his nipples until they hardened, licked a stripe over his abs until he hit the waistline of his jeans.

Ilhoon glanced up at Wonsik as he opened his belt. Wonsik was looking down at him, eyes hooded, mouth slightly open. From this viewpoint, down on his knees with Wonsik standing over him, Wonsik looked massive. Ilhoon licked his lips when he tugged down his pants, knowing that there were even greater things waiting for him.

Ilhoon wasted no time on removing Wonsik’s underwear and got his mouth on Wonsik’s dick before he had had time to step out of them. Wonsik was firm and heavy on Ilhoon’s tongue. Ilhoon moaned and held onto Wonsik’s thighs to support himself. When Wonsik threaded his fingers through Ilhoon’s hair, the headphones fell off, and the steady beat disappeared. All that was left was Wonsik’s irregular breathing.

“Fuck, you look so good like this.”

Ilhoon pulled off, both to catch his breath and to say, “Like a sexy genius?”

Wonsik laughed and pushed Ilhoon’s mouth back on his dick. “Yeah.”

Ilhoon swallowed him down with a satisfied smile. His lips ached, stretched around Wonsik’s dick, and his throat struggled to accommodate it, but the pain only added to his growing arousal.

“I really don’t want you to stop, but if you don’t, I’m going to come”, Wonsik said between hoarse moans. Ilhoon’s dick gave a twitch at the stroke to his ego, and he swallowed Wonsik down one last time before pulling him off.

“That’s not happening until you’re in my ass”, he said. His voice was raspy, though it didn’t match Wonsik’s. It would never, not even if he allowed the other to ram his throat for an hour straight. The thought sent a shiver down Ilhoon’s spine. He got up and promised himself that someday when they had more time, he’d ask Wonsik to do just that.

“No more talking”, Wonsik growled and backed Ilhoon up against the wall with the window. Ilhoon took the opportunity to let his hands wander again when Wonsik unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down his thighs. Ilhoon kicked them off and expected Wonsik to get back up, but instead, he positioned himself on his knees and hiked up one of Ilhoon’s legs over his shoulder. Ilhoon’s dick, which so far had received no attention, was leaking against his stomach.

Wonsik took it in his mouth easily, and the warmth and the pressure made Ilhoon forget whatever he had been about to say. He barely noticed Wonsik digging through the pockets of his discarded jeans and pull out a packet of lube and a condom.

When Wonsik pushed in the first finger, he pulled off to look up at Ilhoon. “You prepared?” he asked, both amused and clearly turned on by how easily his finger slipped inside.

Ilhoon nodded and pulled the headphones and the beanie off Wonsik to able to grab his hair.

“I remembered how big you were and know how impatient I am.”

“You’re unbelievable”, Wonsik muttered and swallowed him down again. He pushed in two fingers, then three, and only then did Ilhoon begin to feel a stretch to his hole. His head fell back against the window with a thud, and his eyes fell on the mic. He wondered if it was able to pick up on their moans.

He moaned a little louder when Wonsik inserted a fourth finger.

Ilhoon’s hands fluttered between tugging at Wonsik’s hair and squeezing his shoulders. As Wonsik worked, Ilhoon's knees started shaking, even the one hooked over Wonsik's shoulder. If Wonsik hadn't kept him pinned against the wall, one large hand on his hip while the other opened him up, Ilhoon would have crumpled to the floor. Wonsik showed him no mercy, swallowing his dick to the hilt, sometimes letting out a low, throaty moan around it, and Ilhoon whimpered with arousal.

"Hyung, fuck me. Now. I’m ready."

Wonsik stood up, but he never let go of Ilhoon, who was breathing heavily and trying his best to stay upright. He needed to be filled and fucked, and when Wonsik opened the condom packet, Ilhoon ripped it from his hand.

“Let me”, he said and slid the condom on Wonsik’s dick.

“So eager”, Wonsik said and kissed him. Ilhoon nodded and wrapped his arms around Wonsik’s neck.

“For you, always.”

Wonsik grabbed him behind his thighs and easily picked him up. Caught between his strong chest and the cold window, Ilhoon couldn’t do anything else but hang onto him and wait while Wonsik positioned his dick against his hole.

“Are you ready?”

“Since yesterday”, Ilhoon muttered and squeezed his shoulders. “Put it in me and fuck me, hyung.”

Wonsik’s fingers dug into Ilhoon’s thighs as he lowered him slowly but determinedly onto his dick. Ilhoon moaned until Wonsik bottomed out, feeling like his whole body was filled. The stretch was there, but it wasn’t painful, just a reminder of how much there was of Wonsik inside him.

“Nothing to say now, Ilhoon-ah?”

Ilhoon dug his nails into Wonsik’s shoulder and bit his ear. “You’re the one with lyrics too dirty for radio play. You talk.”

Wonsik raised him up again, and Ilhoon slid his hands to his biceps so that he could feel them flex as he worked Ilhoon on his dick.

“You would inspire much dirtier lyrics”, Wonsik growled. His thrusts were so controlled, so deep, but Ilhoon refused to close his eyes. He wanted to see Wonsik. He wanted to feel him and hear him, smell his aftershave, and taste the light layer of sweat he was working up.

“Tell me”, Ilhoon murmured and kissed his neck.

“You are so fucking eager for this”, Wonsik said and thrust hard, making Ilhoon moan. “So ready for me. For many others too, I assume. Your mouth is magic. All it should ever do is rap and suck cock.” Ilhoon nodded, and Wonsik fucked him harder. “You are so gorgeous. So sexy.” Wonsik stopped as if he only now realized that Ilhoon was still wearing his shirt. “Take this off.”

Ilhoon leaned back against the window. “Rip it off me.”

“What?”

“I said, show off those muscles and  _ rip it off me _ .”

Wonsik surged forward and kissed Ilhoon hungrily, then pushed him even harder against the glass so that he could let go. Ilhoon clung onto him as Wonsik grabbed his shirt and tore it in two. The rip was loud, almost violent, and almost enough to make Ilhoon come right then and there. Another tug and the tear reached from the neckline to the hem, and when Wonshik put his hands on Ilhoon’s ass and stepped away from the window, Ilhoon could easily slide it off.

“Fuck, you’re hot”, Ilhoon groaned against Wonsik’s lips. Wonsik almost stumbled forward to get Ilhoon against the window again. When he continued, he didn’t so much raise Ilhoon up anymore but kept him in place so that he could fuck him harder, with shorter thrusts that still punched the air out of Ilhoon’s lungs.

“You’ll feel this for days”, Wonsik said between thrusts. “Feel me. Whatever you do.”

Ilhoon couldn’t reply other than by nodding. He squeezed Wonsik’s biceps with all his strength, simultaneously wanting to escape the harsh pounding and to sink deeper into it. His own dick was trapped between them and rubbed against Wonsik’s abs with every thrust.

“I’m going to come”, he managed to get out. Wonsik’s hold on his thighs tightened.

“Then come, Ilhoon-ah. I’ll keep fucking you right through it.” Ilhoon moaned and tried to kiss Wonsik, but he couldn’t hold the contact. So instead he breathed against them and let Wonsik speak straight against his. “I’ll make sure you can’t walk tonight.”

Ilhoon came with a loud moan and clung to Wonsik’s shoulders with everything in his power. Just like Wonsik had promised, he kept hammering into him right through it. Ilhoon was shaking, the pleasure almost painful by now, but he pulled Wonsik closer anyway.

“Fuck, hyung.” Even Ilhoon could hear how wrecked he sounded. His mouth was too dry, his lips too sore to form the words properly. He didn’t care. There were white spots in his vision, and his ears were filled with Wonsik’s grunts.

“I can’t leave my come in you”, Wonsik said, “but I can leave you loose enough so that the next person will know I used you first.”

“They’ll know”, Ilhoon agreed mindlessly. He barely had the strength to hold onto Wonsik anymore, but Wonsik didn’t seem to notice. His pace quickened as he chased his orgasm. When he came, his groan was an almost inaudible rumble in his chest, and his hips stilled, dick lodged as deep as possible inside Ilhoon.

They stayed like that until their breathing had calmed down and every drop of Wonsik’s come was spent.

“Can you stand?” Wonsik asked, voice soft again. Ilhoon shook his head but reached his feet towards the ground anyway. Even though Wonsik put him down, he kept a hand on Ilhoon’s waist to steady him. Ilhoon leaned against his side and rested his head on his shoulder.

“That was amazing.”

“Yeah. Do you want to sit down?” Wonsik reached for their clothes. “I can borrow you my shirt”, he said and held up the shreds of Ilhoon’s t-shirt with an apologetic grimace.

Ilhoon waved a hand at him. “I’ll just wear my hoodie.” When he took his first step towards the door, he winced and realized that he would be limping back to the dorms. The thought made him grin. “C’mon”, he said and glanced back at Wonsik, who followed him with a smile and arms full with their clothes. “Let’s have some of that water and listen to our recording.”

Ilhoon hoped that Wonsik had another condom with him because he suspected he might be ready for another round after that.

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked for size difference, which I think is here, and love and affection, which is maybe here too. I hope you enjoyed. <3
> 
> I can’t write raps so whatever they are saying are actual lyrics by them, sometimes slightly altered. Ilhoon’s are from WOW, Come Closer, and Fancy Shoes. Ravi’s are from See-through, U-niverse, and Runway. I used the translations for Ravi’s by twitter user @janelley_. The “sexy genius” line and the title are from Ravi’s Tuxedo.
> 
> If you have a guest from Idol Radio in mind that you'd like to see with Ilhoon and/or a kink you want to read, drop a comment or dm me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/thetamburlaine1) @thetamburlaine1.


End file.
